When You Go With The Wind
by Monkeysloveapples
Summary: Wind will always wait for her master. She will serve him, she will care for him, she will lead and she will follow, she will support, her master is all, he is nothing, always and never. Always her all, never nothing. 'Never alone.' One-Shot.


ROTG FANFICTION

 **When You Go With The Wind She Will Wait**

* * *

 **'She is called Wind and she is waiting'**

 _Wind was waiting. Always waiting. Wind's last master had been lost, now awaits a new. One of youth one of power, one of new._

It happened a day when children were playing, long ago. A time when children longed for outside not inside. A time of laughter and of tears. Wind had seen it all, wind was always there and not. Always and never, always there, never seen.

' _Hurry master. I will wait. Take your time. Change your course. Master, I do not want to be alone. Master. Have fun.'_

Wind had seen children play. Always playing, even when not. Wind wanted to join many a time, but it never ended too well. _Destruction._

 _Wind had no master, no one to talk to, no one to steer her powers just right enough to play, to dance, to have fun. No master. Alone._

A specific teenage boy with an unusual aura, touched by wonder, by hope, by memories, by dreams and so much more, he was unique. One could not mistake such a blinding light. Such a life force, touched by all, untainted. A specific boy, such a whirlwind of energy, running out of his house with his younger sister. ' _Master.'  
_ Going to the old pond to skate. _'no.'  
_ Such joy on his face, such mischief, such enthusiasm. Trying to satisfy, spread joy. Such a kind boy.

About to teach his sister how to skate. _'No!'  
_ The girl fastens the skates and goes right onto the ice that covers the ever still pond. The ice is breaking. Breaking! "Jack!"  
The boy looks at his sister. Head snapping every which way to find something, _anything._ A staff! A crooked staff long enough for this one task. "It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down. Just look at me." The boy says, ever the pleaser. The girl is scared. _Wind's master tries to reassure the girl, the girl doesn't believe. 'Impudent girl.' This is Wind's master, do not doubt. New he may be, but always and never before has he been Wind's master. 'Impudent girl.'  
_ Such a big heart, such strong power the boy possesses in such a small body. The boy has understood the price of a life. ' _No!'_

Distraction, hope, desperation, love. They all are racing around in his small form. Poor boy. Unfounded hope. The price will forever be a life. One for another. The girl is safe. The ice is cracking.  
 _'NO! MASTER!'  
_ The price was paid.  
 _Wind raged. Around the pond, trying to help her master. No such luck for he paid the price. 'no.' Wind blew away the small pieces of snow and ice at the very top of the now accessible water; she blew away the clouds, day and night. Cleared did she, the path to the Moon. 'Help him, please. Master needs help!' she plead. '_ _ **All has touched the child. He is pure, selfless, kind, guardian, needed. He will be new; he will once more be, always, never and again. From father to shepherd. Once more. Always.'**_ _The moon responded, only to the wind, only to such a creature, no voice, but heard, only to the moon._

The child floated, ascended from the cold, dark depths. His hair no longer the earthy colour it once was. No longer brown. No. White and grey, back to normal, no longer different, back to Father's, no, back to Shepherd's colours. Always back, never fully gone. _'Master.'  
_ Who he is? _**'Jack Frost.'**_ How he knows? The Moon told him.

~oOoOo~

' **She is called Wind and she will feel with her master'**

' _Master,' Wind said. She feels her master's pain as they walk tgrough him, the emptiness from The Pass. No one sees. All is blind. Master is Passed. Mater is hurt. 'Go, Master! Please! No more hurt, please! Master. Poor Master…' she says as she carries him away._

~oOoOo~

' **She is called Wind and she goes with Jack Frost'**

 _For times long Wind's master looked for Seers; people who could see him. Her master had looked long and far for such humans, but found none. Wind felt pity. Not for her master, but for others, for not seeing such a radiant being, someone so blessed by all, but touched by no one, so pure, so lonely. Never alone, Wind was there. Always.  
_

~oOoOo~

Jack had met with three out of four of the guardians, none had been kind enough to talk to him, pushing him away, ignoring him, never once looking at him, just passing. None saw him therefore; none remembered their blessing of him, their touch. None remembered. Not even the blessed.

 _The Moon had been disappointed in his guardians, but had said nothing. It had not been the time. He had to wait._

 _Wind led her master to as many places as she could so that her master could be as free as he wished to be. Her master followed and never regretted to do so. He would give those that needed it their fun, their joy. He would with less vigour be there for those lost in the mountains, be there for them until the last, never alone.  
He followed Wind and she gave his heart knowledge of feelings, taught him right from wrong. He followed Wind. She gave him all._

~oOoOo~

Three hundred lonely years had passed before The Moon talked. It had talked, but not to Jack, no, it never did. Jack was alone, always, never.  
The guardians took him away, his hood still up when he came out tumbling. Jack was angry, but not the only on so, Wind was too. He kept them both in check. He did not need a repeat from '68 after all.  
He followed them, helped them a little even, but when he heard a voice -after he had put a girl to bed - and he had went after it all went wrong.

~oOoOo~

 _Hope's home was wrecked. Wind could only go silent as she listened to all and nothing, feeling her master's disbelief. The guardians came and when they saw what was in her master's possession, they turned away from him. Her master was devastated. Wind was livid. So much so that even her master couldn't hold back the gust of wind that blew his hood off. 'Impudent beings, treating Master like that!'_

The guardians had not yet turned all the way around. They could see wind gathering around the immortal teenager, they went into positions in case of an attack. Instead of finding the wind blowing their way they saw it go towards Jack himself, they stood there watching as the wind went directly for his head, but instead of causing any damage, it simply pushed the hood down. The guardians couldn't help, but gasp as they saw the light shining off the boy.  
The boy that was on the verge of crying, the boy that had been touched by all, not only them, but so many else. This untainted boy, so pure, so blessed, this _child -_ for that was a more accurate thing to call him –they had made this child upset.  
This child that held the mark of the one who was once the strongest of all believers that had ever been, that had from before been so powerful in so many ways, so kind, so full of life, they had upset him, _they_ , the guardians of childhood! They watched in muted horror as he threw away the tiny doll North had given him and took off into the distance, tears glistening in his eyes. _'Impudent beings, they cannot even recognize Master. Imbeciles. Poor Master. I will stay with you Master, always and never. Always there, but never seen. Poor Master.'_

 _~oOoOo~_

 _Wind carried her Master to the most comforting place she could think of. 'Cold. Comfortable. Comfort. Poor Master, don't cry.'  
She saw The Man of Mares approach her master, but could do little to no good as she was bound to her Master and he held control.  
She watched him hurt him. 'Master!' Watched him taunt him. 'Stop!'  
She could conjure nothing more than strong gusts of wind.  
'MASTER, NO! DON'T! MASTER! Mast..er!' She looked on asThe Man of Mares snapped her master's staff in two and proceeded to throw him and his broken staff down a ravine. The wind stopped, all stopped. 'no…' _

After a trip down memory lane Jack pieced together his staff as he kept BT safe on his own person. He remembered the touch of the strange beings that made him feel safe. He remembered his sister Emma. He remembered his last deed. "Wind, we're going to Burgess,"  
he said. He didn't get a verbal answer, but he felt a gentle breeze softly caress his cheek as if to both get reassurance that he was safe and to show compliance.

He followed Wind to Burgess and she helped him find the last believer. She helped him as she always does. She pressed against his back as if to say 'stand tall, don't back down, you can do this' and so he would.

 _Wind watched as her Master kept hope in the last Seer, she watched as he met up with the guardians whom looked both remorseful of what they had done earlier and relieved that he had still not given up. 'Such weird creatures. So wilful, so fast to change their minds. Indeed such weird creatures.'  
She watched as her master gathered children to help against The Man of Mares. Gave him a push when he was uncertain. Watched as he accomplished more than what a race before him had not been able to do. Indeed a great master. 'Incredible Master. So wonderful. Indeed have you become so much more. I am sorry Master, I could not help, my hands were bound. I will keep following you, always, never. Always waiting, never leaving. I will be there.'_

Pitch was defeated. Apologies, hugs, relief, appreciation and forgiveness floated about in the air as all spoke to one and one spoke to all. Never alone indeed.

~oOoOo~

Years passed in peace. Jack was happy. He had friends. He had gotten Seers, or believers as the guardians called them. They grew in amount each year, maybe even each day! Jack was truly happy.  
His time…was ending. The Shepherd's powers had been drained too much of. The power used was too much for his body. His time was ending. He knew. How? The Moon told him so.  
But it was not the end. First as The Father, then as The Shepherd and then? Who knows? Wind will know. She will wait. As last time she will roam the earth until her master shows. She will find him and she will lead him; show him the world, only craving affection in return. Only her master's presence. That was his affection. It was in his being. ' _Always and never.'_

 _Wind is waiting. Alone. Waiting at his pond. Always waiting. 'Hurry master. I will wait.' She spent time roaming, but always ended up by the pond. 'I want to play again, Master. Please hurry.'  
And for several more years Wind waited, alone, no, never alone. The Moon was there. Never alone. __**'Never alone.'**_

' **She was called Wind and she walked with Jack Frost, she will always remember, never forget. She will wait. Always waiting'**

* * *

 _ **Hello, I know these notes here at the bottom or even at the top can be quite bothersome, but I wanted to inform you that English is not my first language and that this is my very first story and I would really appreciate to hear your thoughts of it.**_

 **Thank you all very much for reading this :)**


End file.
